Dayz Like That
by Mo-Mantai
Summary: Sora decides to go back to Tai after breaking things off with Matt. She wants to have things go back to normal between her and him, but will there ever be "Days Like That" again? A songfic to Sugar Jones' (Canadian Popstars) first single.


**Dayz Like That**

*****

  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This fic concentrates on the new official relationship between Sora and Matt and what could have been the relationship between Sora and Tai. It is written in Tai's POV and is to the lyrics of "Dayz Like That," The first single from Canada's new girl group, Sugar Jones. I am totally in love with these girls and had to write a songfic to this song. I'm in a mood today, so you have to pay kinda close attention to the story in order to understand what I'm getting at... Enjoy!  
  


*****

  
**Do you remember when dayz were like that  
I was loving you, in return you loved back  
And now you're telling' me that you miss that  
That you feel lonely, but you lost me**  
  
Sora called me the other day. I was so surprised to hear from her. She and Matt had been together for a while and it wasn't as if we weren't friends anymore. I love Sora and I love Matt too. It's just that since they officially became a couple about a year ago, our "Three Amigos" act had quickly become "three's a crowd" and I was pushed out of the picture.  
  
**Now that you think about it  
How do you feel about it  
You've had some time to live with  
The mistake that you made  
Not trying to say I'm perfect  
Push comes to shove I'm worth it  
There were things you had to deal with  
But its alright cause were still tight**  
  
Now, all of the sudden, she calls me up in tears and tells me how much she misses me. She told me that her relationship with Matt was a mistake from the very beginning and that she had been so stupid to choose Matt over me. She almost begged to meet me again, to get things back to where they were, with me in the picture. I thought about it for a while, but then I came to my senses. I wasn't good enough for her a year ago and now, all of the sudden, I'm her man...  
  
**I can't believe your back again  
After all you put me through  
Even though I'm still your friend  
I don't want to be with you**  
  
I told her that we could meet, but that things would never ever become serious between us. I told her that all hope of a romantic relationship was lost. Yes, I accept the fact that she may have made a mistake, but I've moved on without her and now, that mistake is one that she was going to have to live with.  
  
**Remember when days were like that  
I was loving you, in return you loved back  
And now you're telling' me that you miss that  
That you feel lonely, but it's like that  
Do you remember when days were like that  
I was loving you, in return you loved back  
And now you're telling' me that you miss that  
That you feel lonely, but you lost me**  
  
We met at our old bench in the park one afternoon and things seemed sort of normal for a while, but I realized that something was missing. In the past, we could talk about our feelings freely with each other, we could tease, joke around, and be complete idiots and neither one of us thought anything of it. Now, I realized that although Sora was pouring her heart out to me like she used to and I was doing my best to listen and to console her as I had always done before, we were both holding back.  
I don't exactly know what we were afraid of. I mean, we are best friends. I guess that as far back as either of us can remember, even though I, nor she ever said anything about it, always pictured ourselves together. There was always something between us, but we sort of both sensed that it was missing now.  
I attributed that loss of something to the awkward circumstances in which we were meeting under, and I for one, was not comfortable with the whole thing. I couldn't betray Matt like that, even if he did sort of betray me in the same way, with the same girl. So, instead of waiting for things to become more complicated and involved, I told Sora exactly what I was feeling...  
"Sora, I understand that you want to patch things up and I'm all for it!" I told her.  
"Really?" she asked, hopefully.  
"Yes, really. There's always going to be ways to patch up our friendship." I continued.  
"Friendship..." she seemed uncertain.  
"Yes, friendship, but that's all. Whatever chances we'd had to be together are long gone now and you have to accept that. Days aren't like that anymore. They never can be again. Our friendship can grow if you want it to, but if all you're looking for is romance, then you're looking in the wrong place."  
"But Tai!" Sora protested.  
"No Sora! I won't do that to you, to Matt, or to myself." I said simply. Then, I turned and walked away.  
  
**Now that I think about it  
There are some things I regret  
I should've never just let  
You walk away and not explain  
But I'm not bitter 'bout it  
I had to get over it  
It made me stronger within  
There's a lesson here  
Hope you learn from it**  
  
As I walked back home, I started to think back to days like that. I started to want to go back on my words. I wanted to turn around, head back to the park, and take Sora in my arms. I even stopped once. I turned on my heels, took three steps forward and stopped dead in my tracks. I let my mind wander to days like that...  
"Matt huh?"  
"Tai..."  
"It's okay Sora. Say hi to Matt for me..."  
I regret lying to her. I shouldn't have said that I was alright with it. It's not like I could have changed her mind exactly, but I could have at least let her know that I was in love with her. I had a feeling that she knew, but it still would have been better for me if I would have confessed it. At least it would have been off of my chest.  
"No!" I decided. It had taken me a while to get over Sora. I had loved and lost, but I wasn't mad. I learned a lesson about love that I've carried with me ever since. Sometimes it just isn't meant to be. I had come to that conclusion all on my own.  
  
**I can't believe your back again  
After all you put me through  
Even though I'm still your friend  
I don't want to be with you**  
  
I know that Sora was desperate and lost, but I knew that she'd figure it out too someday and move on, as I had. It's a hard lesson to learn, but she will.  
  
**Remember when days were like that  
I was loving you, in return you loved back  
And now you're telling' me that you miss that  
That you feel lonely, but it's like that   
Do you remember when days were like that  
I was loving you, in return you loved back  
And now you're telling' me that you miss that  
That you feel lonely, but you lost me**  
  
When I got to the apartment, I checked the message on my machine. It was from Matt...  
"Hey Tai! Long time no see!  
I assume that you've heard from Sora already. I hope you don't hate me. I thought that we would always be together. I did it cause I loved her Tai. If I knew that things were going to end like this, I would have never taken her from you....  
So, wanna get together some time? Talk about days of old? There hasn't been many days like that lately..."  
That was the end of the message. It seemed as if all three of us were reminiscing today. I would be nice to get together with Matt again, but now wasn't the time. I kept thinking about what I had told Sora earlier that afternoon. Matt had apologized for taking Sora from me back then and I could help but think about what might have been if he wouldn't have. I had told Sora that we could be friends, but not lovers...  
  
**We can be friends but not lovers  
Gotta be one not the other  
We can be friends but not lovers  
Gotta be one not the other**  
  
...it could have been different...  
  
**Remember when days were like that  
I was loving you, in return you loved back  
And now you're telling' me that you miss that  
That you feel lonely, but it's like that  
Do you remember when days were like that  
I was loving you, in return you loved back  
And now you're telling' me that you miss that  
That you feel lonely, but you lost me**  
  
But this was how life turned out. We all held the cards that we were dealt. All three of us, Matt, Sora and I, sure we had made mistakes, but we moved on. We had no choice. Still, I couldn't help but feel lonely. When days were like that, they were good...  
  
**Do you Remember when dayz were like that  
Bet you feel lonely...**  
  
But now, Matt's lonely...  
Sora is lonely...  
  
Remember when days were like that?  
  
Now, I feel lonely...  
  
**THE END  
~MPF  
  
**


End file.
